Adeus
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Às vezes, para seguir em frente, é preciso dizer adeus. Angst. Sirem. Slash.


**Título**: Adeus

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Dany Ceres. Obrigada, vizinha!  
**Classificação:** PG

**Personagens**: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter e Severus Snape.  
**Resumo**: Ás vezes, para seguir em frente, é preciso dizer adeus.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens citados pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu não faria nada disso com eles. T.T Aviso: Angst.  
**Comentário:** Fic escrita para a Love Fest 2006 da Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

**Adeus**

Quando Snape falou sobre o que acontecia no Ministério, meu primeiro pensamento foi em proteger Harry. Não iria ficar parado ali enquanto todos agiam. Quando meu afilhado estava em perigo. Não chegamos a discutir, você apenas segurou meu pulso com firmeza, um pouco antes de sairmos, e me olhou. Olhos que diziam para eu tomar cuidado. Eu apenas sorri com sua preocupação. Quis te beijar e reafirmar que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não beijei. Como sempre, achei que haveria um amanhã e que nada me atingiria.

Quando Bellatrix me acertou e eu caí, foi de seus olhos que eu lembrei. E, enquanto eu caía, tentava não pensar na mágoa e na dor que te causava. No modo como eu, mais uma vez, te fazia sofrer e te abandonava.

Quando eu perdi a noção de quem eu era e o tempo que estava ali, eu tentava recordar os momentos que passamos juntos. Eu sabia que enquanto sua lembrança me aquecesse e seus olhos não se apagassem, haveria uma pequena esperança. De que, eu não sei. Mas era a única forma de me sentir vivo. E eu podia sonhar que voltaria a ficar com você. Que conseguiria apagar meus erros e todos aqueles longos anos separados.

- Você não deveria se prender assim.

Abri os olhos que nem sabia estarem fechados e encontrei um rosto que julguei jamais ver novamente.

- Prongs?

- Primeiro e único.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu morri?

Vi Prongs olhar ao redor e fazer uma careta de desagrado.

- Eu estou aqui por sua causa. Você ainda não morreu. Ou melhor, morreu. Mas não pode seguir em frente porque está preso aqui.

- Onde é aqui? – perguntei confuso. – E como é isso? Morri ou não?

- Aqui é atrás do véu. Teoricamente, você ainda está vivo. – ele completou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – Mas não há como atravessá-lo de volta. Então, tecnicamente, você está morto.

Senti a centelha de alegria se apagar. Prongs se aproximou com uma expressão de compaixão no rosto.

- Você precisa seguir em frente, Padfoot.

Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei ali, olhei na direção contrária a que tinha vindo. Também não havia nada. Voltei a encarar o mesmo ponto para onde sempre olhava, dando-me conta que havia esperado um resgate, um sinal, qualquer coisa. Identificando de onde vinha minha esperança. Encarei Prongs ao sentir seus dedos apertando meus ombros. Os olhos castanhos tinham compreensão. Tanta que senti meu próprio corpo fraquejar.

- Não posso, Prongs. Não enquanto houver uma chance.

- Não há. Padfoot, eu seria o primeiro a te ajudar, se houvesse, mas não há qualquer chance.

Balancei a cabeça, em negação, mas sabendo que Prongs dizia a verdade.

- Não pode ficar aqui, Padfoot. Vem comigo.

- Eu falhei, Prongs. Com Moony. Eu o abandonei novamente sem ao menos me despedir.

- Nisso, eu posso te ajudar. A se despedir. Mas não vai conseguir ouvir nem falar com ele.

Encarei Prongs e o vi sorrir, provavelmente pela minha cara de bobo. Nós dois partimos e mais rápido que eu imaginaria, estávamos nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Senti minhas patas enterrando-se na neve macia, meu pêlo eriçar-se pela brisa fria e a sensação de liberdade agitar meu corpo com o ar fresco. Corri um pouco, latindo contente, por desfrutar mais uma vez daquelas sensações. Prongs, como cervo, apenas me observava, quieto. Tenho certeza que se ele pudesse, sorriria.

Antes dos meus olhos, meu faro detectou sua presença. Com o coração aos pulos, voltei-me em sua direção e o vi caminhando calmamente. Seu cabelo estava mais grisalho que me lembrava e a expressão mais triste. Com um ganido dolorido, tentei me aproximar, mas não consegui. Desesperado, olhei para Prongs que apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

Fiquei apenas observando longamente a expressão sombria de Moony, deitado sobre minhas patas, acompanhando seus movimentos enquanto recolhia algumas plantas. Querendo saber quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu partira. Desejando poder tocá-lo só mais uma vez.

Meus pêlos se eriçaram e um rosnado baixo, foi à recepção que dei ao perceber a figura sorrateira se aproximando de Moony. O latido de raiva apenas mascarou o ganido de dor ao vê-los se beijando. Uma fúria intensa se apoderou de mim e um ciúme doentio. Moony era meu e Snivellus não tinha o direito de tocá-lo daquele modo. Avancei e me atirei diversas vezes contra a barreira que me impedia de chegar até eles. Não dei importância aos ferimentos ou à pata machucada, passando a andar de um lado para o outro, sempre os encarando.

Quando finalmente se separaram, vi Moony sorrir pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. A expressão suave, o rosto menos sombrio, o olhar quase feliz. Aquilo me paralisou no lugar. Meus olhos se voltaram para o outro homem. Snivellus. Meu rival. Meu inimigo. E vi algo que jamais esperei ver ali. Encontraram amor e preocupação. Por Moony. Meu Moony.

Mancando levemente, afastei-me da barreira, os pensamentos confusos. Não sabia o que pensar. Durante todo aquele tempo, o que tinha me mantido lúcido, era imaginar que voltaria para Moony. E, finalmente entendi. Não havia como. Nem porque.

Um uivo triste foi minha única reação naquele momento. Dei uma última olhada para Moony e ele estava me encarando. Ele deu dois passos em minha direção e eu voltei a me aproximar da barreira. O sofrimento era visível no rosto dele e eu soube que era hora de dizer adeus.

Do modo como eu sempre fazia quando Moony se separava da gente antes de se transformar na lua cheia, corri e saltei, latindo. Era nosso modo de dizer 'a gente estará aqui com você.' Não sei dizer se foi minha imaginação, afinal, nem sabia se ele realmente me via, mas ele pareceu sorrir.

Virei-me para Prongs e lati. Nós começamos a correr. Cada vez mais rápido. Rumo a próxima etapa da minha aventura.

- x –

_And maybe, I'll find out _

_A way to make it back someday _

_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all _

_Then I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

- x –

Trecho da música 'wherever you will go', The Calling.


End file.
